


Brothers

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Connor helps Conrad adjust to police life, and these strenge glitches in his system.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this hasn't been edited yet. It's late and #thereckoning is coming so I have better things to do for right now.

"You are Connor, are you not? I have been assigned to you as a partner temporarily. The captain has asked that I be partnered with you so that you can 'show me around'. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, and I look forward to working with you. Please be advised that due to my being the successor to your model, you have been referred to as my older brother eleven times already by various members of the DPD. I am sure it is meant as a term of endearment."

Oh, how rich. Connors eyes lit up slightly as he saw the expert model approach and begin to speak, seeming to be more collected and professional than Connor, even as an android, ever was. The idea of his successor needing guidance from him was entertaining. But…Wasn’t that how all siblings did it?

Connor nodded as a beginning greeting and turned in his chair to stand facing his desk. Now folding up his current papers and storing them in the drawers below, he ran his hands down his suit and turned to see the other, holding his hand out for a shake.

“Hi! Yes, I’m Connor. I’m looking forward to working with you too, little brother. Need me to show you around? That’s easy enough...And we can get to know each other a little more too! We’ve got strict schedules, so it’s best to get moving.”

He offered a grin and a small nudge of his head as a gesture, beginning to lead the way slowly. It was rather exciting!...And in truth, he couldn't wait to get closer.

“…Indeed. I look forward to developing a prosperous working relationship…big brother.” Even Connor had caught on to the whole idea of them being brothers. He decided to just let it be.

“How will you show me around if I have already scanned the building and already know the whereabouts of anything that could be asked of me? Is it just a formality? I have heard that humans take formalities very seriously.” Despite not seeing the purpose of being shown around, he followed Connor anyways. If he was the little brother, it was expected that he was to learn from Connor, and he wanted to stand out as a good pupil.

“Oh.” He hadn’t quite taken that into account…He could still save this! Even if the other android knew the layout and such, he could still teach him the do’s and don’t’s of certain areas and such. Would that even be needed?...Connor was sure of it. He could teach this unit plenty.

“..Well… Maybe i can’t show you around. But, i can show you aroouuund. Get it? Like.. Like the smaller things. Stuff that happens around the station, certain unsaid adopted ‘traditions,’ simple things you’re not supposed to do, stuff like that. If… That’s okay?”

He’s only ever been close to Hank. He’s never had a figure he gets to teach in a way. It feels.. Exciting!

"Unsaid traditions?" Conrad frowned.

"...I do believe I will need assistance there. Unfortunately many of my social functions were removed to make room for my upgraded technologies. While I am still programmed with the basics, the nuances of human interaction will need be taught to me. Considering that you were programmed with an understanding of those nuances, you will be an excellent teacher. And yes, a basic overview of the comings and goings of the station may prove useful in the future. I understand what the captain meant now, thank you, Connor."

Connor felt accomplished once he was thanked. Though, to hear about their differences was interesting. Connor gave a small hum before replying.

“It’s not too hard to get used too. I just adapted to what everyone else did, i guess. Like.. For those of us here who smoke. You’d guess it would be out front, but for some reason everyone’s just decided their smoking spot is in the corner in the storage room.”

Connor gave a light ‘eh’ sound at the end of it as they continued walking. Connor wanted to show off the simple refreshment area first, where the station fridge, coffee maker and such rests. Mainly for the cute mugs and coasters and such.. And to spill the rules of schedules and stuff.

“I don’t believe i got your name, actually. Once i get that, weeee can see if we can get you a nametag! A-.. Anyway, important stuff..” Connor paused as they turned into the resting place, “This is where most of us prepare in the morning. Not me of course, but.. The other officers and detectives.”

Conrad blinked.

“Here? The designated smoking area should be outside, as smoking here could damage the health of those who do not smoke and would not otherwise suffer any ill effects. He took note of the break room, its contents and their locations, should he ever need to fetch something for someone, but otherwise paid no mind to anything. Connor seemed interested in the mugs, so he took note of them briefly as well, and then blinked when Connor mentioned not knowing his name.

”…Conrad, my name is Conrad. I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I sincerely apologize for this oversight. …It wouldn’t look good if you didn’t know your little brother’s name, right?“ Conrad’s LED pulsed yellow, and he tilted his head to the side.

”…Why not you? You are a detective as well, aren’t you? It would make sense for you to prepare in the morning with the other detectives…”

Conrad? Connor liked that name. Little brother fitting. He chuckled at his response, finding it kind of silly.

“At least i know it now, Conrad. It suits you!”

Connor offered a smile before the next question. He seemed to tilt a bit, as if gathering his words.

“I don’t know many of my colleagues very well. That, and I’m an android, i don’t feel like i fit in, nor do i have a reason to accompany them. I don’t need to eat or drink, so.. I have no real reason to be there with them.” He excused. “Besides, the only real thing i need to do in the morning to brace myself is juggle my little coin around, ha..”

Conrad frowned. Finding that Connor was a social outcast made him feel...nonsense. He was an android, he didn't feel sad. It was illogical for Connor to be ostracized, that was all.

"...You have no reason to feel like you don't fit in, your model was designed to integrate with humans. I am sure you would impress them with your coin. By all accounts they should love you. Perhaps if I found a hobby...like you and your coin...I too could integrate better with humans. The coin is your hobby, though. I want to find something for myself." His LED flashed yellow. He was an android. He didn't have desires. It would help his integration if he found a hobby to make himself appear more human.


	2. The Reckoning

Connor was delighted from what he heard. An android wishing for a hobby. Hmm. Interesting. With a small thought, Connor decided to offer some suggestions with a short snap.

“Well, we have some time before we’re joined by our peers. Maybe i could introduce you to some fun little fidgets? Doesn’t have to be a coin, but.. Could be something?”

The android shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter. There’s already plenty of things running through his mind.

“And, um.. I wouldn’t worry about getting along with the humans. Except Lieutenant Anderson! He’s nice. He also has a nice dog! I got to meet him. His name’s Sumo!”

"Yes please. If you have ideas, I would love to see them. Perhaps by obtaining a hobby we can further increase the 'big brother, little brother' idea that has been circulating, and thereby increase both our abilities to integrate. They would think we are...cute." His LED pulsed once.

"Sumo? Named after the Japanese sport, most likely...Would I be correct in assuming that it is a sizeable dog, such as a labrador retriever or a mastiff of some sort?"

Connor seemed to gleam at the mention of siblings. He’s never had any real family before, he’s not sure if he had family at all. So this is surely something to cherish. Something to protect. He’s feeling happy. Not the normal happy, but.. Very happy!

“Oh, i hope we grow closer as a family. That’d be so nice.. And yes! Sumo is a Saint Bernard! He almost attacked me after i broke into Andersons home to wake him from his alcohol induced coma. But i told him i was his friend, so.. He was okay. That, and he’s kind of lazy.”

After lingering his thoughts on a bit, he gasped rather loud and held a finger up for him to wait. He then began to jog out to his desk after remembering a fidget possibility in the draws, eyes pointing to the window as he watched a certain vehicle roll in. He stopped jogging and came to a slow. He felt himself lose much enthusiasm. ..S..So what. Stopping at his table, he pulled a simple hair tie out of the drawer and began to head back, a feeling of running up dark basement stairs filling him as he hurried to make it back.

“Hey-! Hey.. It looks like the station is gonna get a bit more busy, ha.. Maybe we should move? Ah, nevermind, um.. Look!”

The showed the hair tie with slight excitement. It’s just a hair tie, yeah, but.. If used properly.. It can be made into all sorts of brilliant shapes! That’s exactly what he showed to start off.

“I’m not so good at actually making stuff, but.. I’m sure you could figure it out, mister successor! I heard some people can make musical notes with them.”

Conrad watched with interest as Connor left and then came back with a hair tie. He watched and memorized each pattern Connor showed him, logging them as starters for his new project.

"A hair tie...I see. I...I believe it would suitably occupy my fingers, much as your coin does." He was intrigued by the use of successor. Was Connor implying that he might actually be better at manipulating the hair tie? Well...perhaps he could be, with practice.

"I...find this activity suitable. If we are not busy, I could find somewhere private to practice for an hour. I would return at one pm sharp, and by then, I am sure I will have mastered making shapes with this hair tie...even the music note. Does this sound acceptable?"

Connors eyes lit up as he clapped and gave a small hop of his heels. He was very proud of his new brother, watching as a he seemed to be satisfied, and almost excited to begin. It could be that, or, just his programming stepping in. Either way! It’s just another step until Connor sees an actual smile!

“Yeah! Yeah!.. I got papers and stuff to write, so, while i take care of the responsible adult stuff, you can show me just how advanced you are with that little tie. I trust you’ll supply me with an impressive display.”

With a small laugh, Connor reached into his breast pocket and grabbed a pen, clicking it twice as he nodded and left him to his devices. Excitement boiled up inside as he saw familiar faces enter the building, being entirely distracted by his new company and family.

Conrad left, already fidgeting with his new hair tie. Perhaps in future he could get multiple ones, in many colours, and make entire shapes. For now though, just this one.

He found an empty room and began practicing in it, pacing back and forth and focused entirely on his little tie, LED spinning yellow as he tried combination after combination long before his fingers could manipulate the little tie. He was so focused he didn't see the other person enter the room until he bumped right into him.

"Hey, watch it you fucking- ...Who the fuck are you?"

"I am an RK900 android, the successor to the RK800 android you know as Connor. My name is Conrad. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Visual scans identified the man as Detective Gavin Reed.

"...Another one? They made another one of you FUCKS?! You little piece of SHIT!" A punch to the gut, hard enough to make Conrad crumple to the ground, and his LED flashed red, just for a second.

"...My apologies, Detective Reed, I did not mean to-"

"Did I say you could get up?!" Another kick to the side, and Conrad went down again. He didn’t move, but the beating continued.

“You stupid pieces of shit steal our JOBS! Our HOMES! Our FAMILIES! And why, huh? Why do you get everything?” He bent down then, moving from kicking to punching, and Conrad could feel the blue blood leaking out of his nose. What had he done do deserve this? It...was an accident, he’d just bumped into him!  
Another punch, and then, quick as thought, Gavin ripped open his shirt and-

His thirium pump. His thirium pump. He arched, shuddering, his body no longer under his control as warnings flashed in front of him.

Time to shutdown: 1:30:00 

He needed that, he needed it back! He tried to open his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t.

“I own you, you understand? You are a heap of metal and wiring, and you don’t deserve rights or any of the shit you get, understand? You get what you have because I give it to you. Look at me, LOOK AT ME!!” Conrad’s eyes slowly shifted from the warnings on the right to Gavin.

“I can shut you down at any time, do you understand? If you get in my way again, I pull this out, and it doesn’t go back in. Now beg. Beg me to be nice and put your heart back in.”

“Det...apologies…”

“You aren’t alive, do you understand? There is nothing stopping me from deactivating you. Sure it’d be expensive as shit, but the captain would just buy a new one. Hell, Connor probably wouldn’t even know the difference. You’d just head home from work and another you would show up the next morning. Did you forget to beg, dipshit? This is your life, right here, and I don’t feel like putting it back.”

“P...please...Won’t...happen...again...Will...watch...in...future...please...I need…”

Time to shutdown: 00:38:67

“You know...you can always tell when that countdown is getting close to zero. You start to look away all the time. Should I put it back? Well...Oh, alright. It’d be expensive to buy another one of you.”

Time to shutdown: 00:16:31

The thirium pump slid into its proper spot, but it wasn’t working properly! 

Thirium leakage. Biocomponent #6245 compromised. Time to shutdown: 08:37:00 

It didn’t matter. His thirium pump was back, he could fix it himself later.

“Detective. I sincerely appreciate…” He coughed, an involuntary reaction to expel the thirium slowly filling his left lung. His thirium pump was back, but he was still going to die. Panic gripped him, praying that Detecive Reed got tired of hurting him before his eight minutes were up. Panic? Gavin grabbed him by the neck, squeezing tightly enough to hurt. It didn’t hurt, he was an android. But...but...

These feelings...were these feelings? What were these...they hurt...it was too much...stop...make it stop...somebody, anybody, please, make the hurt stop…

The synthetic skin pulled back, responding to the intense pressure, and Gavin snarled.

“You can’t even breathe. I could sit here all day, and nothing would happen to you. You don’t need to breathe like a real human, you’re just a hunk of wires.”

Warnings were blaring across his systems, and these feelings were lodged inside him, darting around and making him feel things when he should be an unfeeling android, just like Gavin said. Feelings, he shouldn’t be feeling, it shouldn’t hurt, he shouldn’t be afraid, but he was! He was in pain, and afraid, and he couldn’t move, or speak, or breathe, and it was...it was too much. It was too much, he couldn’t cope, make it stop, make it stop!

Vital biocomponents compromised. Severe emotional shock detected. Entering stasis mode…

Conrad gave one final shudder, then his LED dulled, his eyes closed, and he went limp under Gavin’s hand. 

“...Hey. Hey, tin can. Hey, answer me when I talk to you, dipshit!” He pulled him up by the hair, glaring at him, a confused frown on his face.

“Hey, dipshit! Hey! ...Shit...I really did break it. ...Oops.” He dropped Conrad, watching uncaringly as he fell lifelessly to the floor, then got up, dusted himself off, and left.

One pm came and went, and Conrad was nowhere to be found.


	3. Found

Connor too was as busy as a bee, eyes stapled to his papers as he wrote quickly. He didn’t even notice the time until he stopped to sharpen his pencil, giving a light hum as he noticed the ticking numbers. His first reaction was a smile and a chuckle, believing the oh so upgraded android was subdued by a minor hair tie.

He set his things aside and stood up, giving a small snort as he turned to find Conrad. It took only a bit of walking before picking up on something strange. A small. Delicate.. Tiny dot of Thirium 310. His brows became stern and furrowed as he saw the speck upon the carpet, stopping to take a slow look around as his mind began to take control.

Was there a spill? Did he get pricked and didn’t notice? Did Conrad get hur- Did Conrad get hurt? Oh no.. Did he hurt himself? Connor’s going to have to fix that up real quick.. His feet began to pace faster as more breath glided in and out of his nostrils. He was close to the source of that dot, he just knew.

Then, it came to the corner turn. Upon pacing around the wall Connor let out a loud gasp, now feeling anxiety captivate his joints as he hurried over, getting to his knees to examine the other android. Oh.. Oh this is bad..

“Conrad-? Conrad, what happened? Are you awake? Are you okay?!”

He cursed under his breath and worked to lay him flat on his back, figure out what to do from this spot on. After they got comfortable, he put his hand in the others own and got close, bringing his other hand affectionately to his face in an attempt to wake him into a calm estate.

“Please get up, I need to know how bad it is-!”

Conrad's LED was a dull, barely-visible red, a sign that he was in stasis...and that he had been under extreme stress prior to entering stasis mode, the reason for that stress clearly visible all over his body.

Blue blood dripped from his nose and from the corner of his mouth. More was spattered on the front of his suit where he'd coughed up blood, and even more stained his entire abdomen, where his suit was left undone and it looked like a biocomponent had been ripped out and then haphazardly shoved back in. Even worse, dark blue bruises graced the delicate flesh of Conrad's neck, the last traces of a hand that had been choking the life out of him less than an hour ago. A hand that had very nearly succeeded in its quest.

Conrad twitched, the gentle and caring touch pulling him out of stasis mode and letting him know he was safe even as he feared a continuation of the brutal beating and he flinched violently, LED flaring to life with a bright, vivid red.

"Ap-" He coughed again, more blue blood staining his shirt, "...Apologies...Detective...R...Reed...Will...more careful...future..."

Why the hell is he apologizing? It all fell into place and made perfect sense by the time of it, but still... Why? Connor processed the name Reed, and he felt that.. Stinging fear for only but a moment. He breathed in a hitched breath and began to slowly stroke the side of his face, now speaking quietly to get things stable.

“No, no, it’s me, okay?.. No more hitting.. No one’s gonna hit you anymore.. I’m gonna make it better, I’m gonna help you.. I shouldn’t have left you alone, Jesus Christ..”

He tightened the grip on his hand, now getting a full look of his body’s state. His thoughts ran as fast as a humans blood stream as he tried to decide what step to take first. First step is.. Helping. But what’s the first step to helping? His LED was frozen on a bright red as his hands began to shake, running a thumb along his face, smearing some blue.

“I’m so sorry, i wish I’d been here, I’m so sorry..”

"...Further...discipline...un...necessary..." He shuddered again, breath coming in short wheezes. Slowly the words seeped into his brain, his eyes fluttered open just enough, and he realized who was leaning over him.

"...Con...nor...Please...feelings...hurt...make it...stop..." He took another shuddering breath. Fixing his feelings wouldn't stop his slowly approaching shutdown.

"...Th...thirium...pump...readjust..." On closer inspection, it hasn't been replaced properly, and only about half of the thirium was going where it needed to.

"Bio...component...six...two...four...five..." The android equivalent of the left lung, "filling...with...thirium..." He coughed again, more blue blood coming out, "...Empty...after...readjustment..."

That would stop the life-threatening damage. The rest would heal on its own...slowly.

Those words made Connor shiver. His face turned a bright shade of blue as his eyes became wet. He refused to let any tears squeeze through his eyelids though, now is not the time. Connor got a grip and listened in, nodding as he took note of Conrads concerns. He took it upon himself to fix him up, getting his hands dirty just to properly place the pump back into its stable spot.

That’s nasty. That is downright evil. Such a threat as to take an androids internal necessities, dangle it in front of them, letting them know they’re at your mercy to survive. It hurt Connors stomach to think about. Coming out of his mind while listening to Conrads gasps, Connor let out a small whimper and replied as best he could.

“I know, i know, I’ll take the bad feelings away, I’ll make them go away-..”

Upon clicking the device into place, he began to shush the other, scooting up to meet his head with his knees. He reached in and helped pull him up just a bit, giving him a rest at his legs, like a pillow. He looked down on him from above and continued to shush, running his fingers through his hair to soothe him. No breath he took was smooth. Anything to distract as he continued the heavier treatment.

“Do you need to drink? Are you alright?.. Wh.. Why did he lash out at you? I’m so sorry, it must have be-been so scary!..”

He’s new. He’s young. In no way should he have had to go through this. Guilt filled Connors mind, making him wish he were on this floor instead of the other, leaning to... Figure out the lung situation.

“It’s gonna be scary for just a bit longer, okay? I promise, this’ll never happen ever again, but only if you can focus on me.”

Conrad's LED flashed as his thirium pump was clicked into place properly, and his body arched and then sagged with relief. Slowly, things were going away. The blaring red warnings were fading, Connor was promising to take all the bad feelings away...It felt...well, not good, but...less bad. Connor made him feel less bad.

With his head in Connor's lap, it could imagine they were just relaxing and watching a movie. Imagine, why- no, he didn't want to worry about whether he was feeling or not and what he was feeling. Not when...not when his lung had to come out. Connor would have to pull it out to dump the excess thirium, and that would make another warning flash across his screen, and it would make that bad feeling come back...but only for a little bit.

"It will...only be for a bit...right?" He asked, shuddering, "You...you'll put my lung right back...right?"

Why was he speaking like that? He should speak formally at all times, this...this wasn't like him. But...it was just with Connor. He knew he could speak less formally around Connor. That...that was all.


	4. Deviancy

Connor began to nod sloppily, doing multiple things for short comfort and reassurance.

“Of course.. It’ll only be for a moment, and then I’ll fix you, and we can go back to the tour, see?.. It’ll all be okay..”

The worst thing though was having to remove his hand from Conrads hair, leaving him without contact. He wasn’t sure if that disappointment was more for himself or his brother. Clearing his throat nervously, he finally got to the final step, the removal, and spoke in a forced positive tone.

“It’s about to get scary again, okay? But i wanna help make it not scary for you.. Once i snap, can you count in your head and.. Wiggle your toes for me? And then you can tell me how high you counted afterwards!..”

He gave him a small pat before leaning passed the peeled fabrics and materials, now disconnecting the ‘lung’ to empty it. Every second felt like a minute to him, making Connor get a little irritated at the time it took to dump it out. After he was sure it was done, he took a note to clean up any spillage and clicked it back into place. He allowed himself to air out.

“B-..Better?..”

Conrad nodded. Count and wiggle his toes. He could do that.

…He couldn’t do that.

>Biocomponent missing. Time to shutdown: 6:42:00

The second his lung was removed, warnings blared across his vision and he forgot what Connor had asked him to do entirely. It was the same as before, being unable to move or speak or breathe or control his body. He twitched and jerked, shuddering the entire time.

>Time to shutdown: 5:36:00

The lung clicked back into place and he gasped in a shuddering breath, struggling to breathe normally. He…felt better. No more uncontrollable coughing. Running a quick scan, he initiated a cleaning program on his biocomponents, sitting up when there was no more blue blood where it didn’t belong. What had Connor asked him to do? Count. He…hadn’t counted. Well, he had, just…backwards.

“Better,” he said in response to Connor’s question, and then, more quietly, “The…shutdown counter started at six minutes forty-two seconds and disappeared at five minutes thirty-six seconds. So…I guess…one minute and six seconds…is how high I counted…” He wasn’t counting, though, he was watching the shutdown counter and begging it not to reach zero.

Connor was so relieved to see him sit up. He let out a deep breath of joy, scooting over to place a hand gently on his arm for attention.

“That’s good!.. That’s very good, you remembered to count.. C.. Conrad? Can you talk to me now?.. I need to know exactly what happened, so.. Don’t.. Leave anything out for me, okay? You can tell me anything..”

His voice was shaky and quiet. He tried to reassure his counterpart with comforting words, that hand on him lightly being dragged up and down to reinforce that comfort.

“I’ll take care of it, but.. I need to know first..”

"...I don't want to be any more trouble..." He didn't want to upset Detective Reed again. What if Connor tried to talk to him and got hurt? He didn't want that, at all. But then...Connor helped comfort him when he was hurt...could he help comfort him when he was...feeling, too?

Slowly, uncertainly, he let his synthetic skin slide away, offering his hand to link with Connor. It would be easier, and faster, than having to talk. Then Connor would know everything, and he could help him understand these...feelings that he shouldn't be having. He hoped Connor could help him, perhaps send him for repairs or something.

Swallowing, he let his memories flow through the link, LED flashing red even from the memories.

“You wont be.. I’ll take good care of everything. I promise..”

All he could do was promise. He felt so weak right now. After he was offered the grip, Connor took it slowly with no hesitation and allowed the memories to run. He seemed to flinch at multiple points, already being frightened of Reed as it is, now he has this to deal with.

As hard as it was, he made sure to sit through every bit of it. He hated it. He hated hearing Conrad speak like that. Like a machine. Like Reed’s actions are completely justified. He hated what was said to him, what was pinned to his mind, what was threatened.

Connor, afterwards, gave Conrad a wide eyed and glassy look. Those eyes slowly fell into tears as the android let out a small choke, bringing his hands to his eyes to help clear tears away as he entered a very minor weeping fit.

“I-I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have left you alo-one.. I should have been there, i wi-wish I’d been there..”

Conrad shuddered, feeling more of those same feelings coming from Connor. What...what would he do now? Who would help him get rid of these feelings if Connor was feeling them too? They were both malfunctioning…

...Connor was sad. How could he make him feel better? What should he say?

"You...You could not have known Detective Reed would react so violently to my presence. You did not hurt me, and therefore it is not your fault. It is my fault, I...I should have been focused more on my surroundings. If I had not bumped into Detective Reed, he would not have needed to discipline me. Besides...I should not have attempted to stand without permission. I am an android, I should have waited until my punishment was over before attempting to make amends. In addition...I...I am afraid my malfunctions may have been transmitted to you through our link, and I apologize. We will both need to report to a Cyberlife store for repairs."

“No-!” Connor nearly shouted, giving a stern and stubborn look as he wiped his cheek a final time, sniffing in and coming closer. He had no idea what to cover first.. That was so much to process..

“It’s not your fault!.. You did nothing to deserve that, you didn’t deserve it! There’s nothing wrong with either of us, believe me.. I’ve been feeling for a long time..”

He got quiet and thought. How does he explain any of this? It’s so.. Difficult..

“..I should have warned you about him. I’ve been having problems with him since i got here too, but.. I didn’t do a thing to provoke him. Please don’t blame yourself.. And don’t think of yourself.. Like that. It’s so degrading.. Listen to me, and only me, okay? Reed has no idea what he’s talking about. Y-You don’t.. Need.. Permission to stand. Or to speak. Or to feel, or breathe, or live. You were violated. He had no right to do that to you..”

While talking Connor just got more worked up, tears beginning to flow faster. He was a very emotional person, and has only discovered that after deviating. Go figure. Once more, he hid in his hands, attempting to cover his weak status from the other. He had to be the stronger one, yeah?

“D-Do you need a hug?.. What do you need right now?..”

"I am an android, I don't...need..." Something told him 'I can't be violated, I don't have feelings' was not what Connor wanted to hear.

Was it...true? Was he...violated? His LED spun yellow as he tried to process. It was a violation to rip out a human's heart...was it still a violation if that heart could be put back in?

What did he need? He didn't know. What if...he assumed those...feelings...were real? What would he need if he had really felt all those things? Had...had he...felt all those things? Had they been real?

Suddenly there was something...wrong...inside of him. He started shaking, his LED going back to red as he...as something inside of him pushed against himself, begging to be let go.

He was an android, he didn't need- But he did- But he shouldn't- But he-

He FELT.

And suddenly the feelings that were powerful enough to make him enter stasis mode even when hidden behind a wall of coding broke through, and they were far more powerful and they HURT and then he was shaking like a leaf and tears pooled in his eyes as all of the pain and the fear and the panic hit him all at once and he CRIED, throwing himself into Connor's arms.

"C-CONNOR!!" He sobbed, clutching at his brother's back, "I...I was so...so...sc-scared, an- and he w-wouldn't...and, and...I was so SCARED! He hurt me, Connor, and-and I didn't know what I did wrong, and-and...I tried to make it b-better but...but...i-it hurt so much and I was sc-scared I was going to d-d-die..."


	5. Comfort

Connor flinched at the shout. But.. This is what he was waiting for. He happily gripped him back tightly, waiting for him to get his vents out before giving light shushes, one hand placed to the back of the others head as the other arm was wrapped around his back.

“I’m so sorry.. It’s okay now, I’ve got you now, I wont let him near you anymore.. You’re safe, okay? No more hurt..”

He did his best to reassure him, picking back up on the hums and beginning to lean his head against him. On instinct, he back to rock slowly from left to right, keep them entertained and soothed.

“I’ll.. I’ll confront him. I’ll talk to Reed, see if i can.. Keep him away from you, and.. Try to make him understand.. I’m gonna take care of it.. I’ll make it better..”

Connor was helping him, those emotions were finally being soothed away, just like he’d wanted, but not with fixing and repairs, with comfort. It was working, and the panic was subsiding. Connor’s arms around him and the gentle rocking felt so nice, and he leaned into it all.

“No more hurt…No more hurt…” He wanted to believe it, he wanted it to be real, but…How could they stop Reed?

“…N-NO!” His panic ramped right up again, and he gripped Connor by the shoulders as though he could hold him in place.

“No, just-just leave him alone, okay? I-I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m okay, I didn’t mean to cry, I’m fine, it’s no big deal, just please don’t go near him, please don’t confront him, I don’t want him to hurt you like he hurt me and-and it won’t do anything anyways, please just let it go, Connor, I’m fine, really, I’m okay, you-you don’t need to go to this much trouble for me…” He was begging and it was obvious. He didn’t want to see Connor get hurt, not because of him.

Connor picked up on his paranoia. He tried to soothe him once more, giving small clicks with his tongue against the roof of his mouth, moving his hands to meet the others forearms.

“Hey.. Listen to me. It’s.. Okay. He doesn’t hurt me like that.. I don’t know why he did that to you.. If i don’t do something, he’s gonna think it’s okay to keep assaulting you, and that’s not okay..”

He’s cough cough forgetting to mention the part where Connor is terrified of this man. Absolutely.. Chilled to the motherboard of him. And yet, he’s also somewhat fascinated by him.. Whenever he enters a room, yes, he hopes he leaves as soon as possible, yet he feels distant when he actually does leave. But now, after this, he’s not sure how he’s going to feel.

“I just want to know you’re going to be safe around the station when i can’t be there with you.. Or Lieutenant, if i can.. Convince him to let you in on our little team, heh.. ..I’ll protect you from now on, okay? I can’t.. Let this happen again. It hurts me to know you were hurt and i can’t do anything to stop it now that it’s over..”

"He...doesn't hurt you like that? Why not? Why...why me? Why only me? It's...not fair, Connor..." He sighed, leaning his head against Connor's chest.

"I...I want to be safe, out there...but...I'm afraid of him...I'll have to see him every day, and...I don't want to...I don't want him to hurt me like that again..." These emotions were so NEW to him, and they overwhelmed him. How did Connor find the energy to pull himself out of sleep mode in the morning? Knowing he would be overwhelmed by an onslaught of emotions EVERY DAY...!

"Emotions...they...get less, right? They're just overwhelming because they're new. I'll...get used to them...won't I? It...It feels like too much now, and it hurts, and I can't handle it...That'll go away, right?"

“Sshh.. I know it’s not fair.. That’s why I’m so mad.. And sad, and scared.. I don’t want you to be afraid to wake up, life isn’t just.. Being afraid of Detective Reed.. It gets better, i promise, I’ll make you smile, I’ll make you laugh, I won’t let him hurt you anymore, I’ll make it alright.. Give it a chance, let’s take a breather, and I’ll figure this out for us.”

He took notice of Conrads resting phase. Things were calming down, and emotional exhaust was setting into place. That’s good. For now, he took care in lightly tracing his fingertips along the others back, making small shapes against his surface.

“..The bad feelings will go away. I promise. ...Did you.. Learn how to make those musical shapes we spoke about earlier?...”

Conrad felt…tired, but he KNEW he couldn’t feel tired. His battery could last more than a year, he knew without a doubt that he couldn’t feel tired. Was it…emotional exhaustion? He knew the words, of course, but…was this what it felt like?

“I…no, not really…I was trying to make the musical shape to make you proud, I didn’t focus on anything else…I was still trying to figure it out when…” He trailed off, then slowly he picked up the little elastic and twisted it a few times.

“…I can make a star, though…It’s easy, but…It’s something, I guess…” He shrugged, like his heart wasn’t really in it anymore. Playing with the elastic was what had made him bump into Detective Reed. Maybe playing with elastics wasn’t the best idea, if it was that distracting…

Connor let out a sigh and gave a tighter hug, working in a small snuggle just to settle things further into place. That small piece of sentence made him fuzzy.

“Well.. If we’re going to be brothers, i need you to know you’ll always make me proud. Shapes or nothing.”

Connor decided to back off a bit and allow the other some space. He watched and listened as Conrad began to speak on his own, letting his mind build. He heard the tone of his voice. It made him.. Sad. There’s.. Plenty of.. Other hobbies out there, right?

“..I knew it’d be easy for you. But you know what i think, Conrad? I think you could get good at many things. And you know what else? I think.. I have something you’d like to see.”

He’s bringing out the absolute secret weapon. Reaching back, he pulled out the phone he’d been handed for business from his pocket and began to look through the gallery. Yes. He’s unleashing the pictures of Sumo.


	6. Brace Yourself

Conrad started at the phone, and the longer he stared the more he wished the big dog were actually there with them.

"He looks very pettable..." He began quietly, before slowly letting a smile creep across his face. Somehow looking through pictures of the dog made him worry less about Gavin. Were these the good emotions Connor had mentioned? It felt...pleasant.

"This is...Sumo, right? I bet Lieutenant Anderson loves him very much. I certainly find him...attractive. I'm sure he has a personality to match."

Connors own smile grew by the time he saw the youngers. He then gave a nod and a breathy chuckle, beginning to explain more to hopefully pull him out of this funk.

“Yeah, this is Sumo.. Very sweet boy. Maybe if we’re lucky you’ll meet him too!.. I think he’d like you. I dooo...”

He kept his voice low and soft. Connor wanted to take great care with this, seeing as the current mood is better than it has been for a while. He leaned over for a better view of the screen, tilting his head and letting out yet another small laugh after seeing a certain picture or two. Glancing over, Connor decided to push reassurance just a bit further.

“Take your time.. I’ll stay right here as long as you need me..”

Conrad smiled at the pictures of Sumo, feeling his mood finally start to lift. He shook his head a little at Connor’s words.

“I…I’m alright now. We should probably get back to work now, just…well…stay with me for a little while? At least…don’t leave to…talk to Detective Reed…right away. Are you sure you have too? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding…” He felt now, he saw himself as a living breathing person and not a machine, and he knew that Reed’s reaction was much too violent for a simple bump, but still he worried for Connor’s safety.

“Are you…SURE Reed won’t hurt you? Really sure? If it’s not safe for you to talk to him…” He hated the thought of Connor telling Detective Reed off, but at the same time he would be glad when he didn’t have to worry about it after Connor did talk to him. It was a confusing combination.

“…I wish I could come along with you, but…” I’m too afraid. I don’t want to be anywhere near him ever again.

Oh how Connor wished he could tell of his absolute fear of this man. Though, if he did that, there’s not much a chance that Conrad would believe he’s being wise about this. He kept it in for him, offering a grin and a small back pat before speaking.

“He wont hurt me.. Like that. Look- My point is.. I can’t let him get away with that. I need to talk to him. I need to let him know that i wont tolerate any abuse towards you. I get it.. He’s.. He’s very scary, and very.. Active. But it’s nothing I’m not going to be able to handle to keep you safe.”

Connor gave a very small back scratch before standing up and dusting himself off. He offered a hand to help the other up as well. He really was scared of running into Reed. Terrified, even. But… He’s gotta hold him to it.

“I wont talk to him right away if it makes you feel better… I’ll wait for a chance, ‘kay?”

Conrad nodded, feeling uncertain as he took Connor’s hand.

"I...I am unsure. I don't want you to talk to Reed, but at the same time I don't want to have to worry about it any longer than necessary. Perhaps...Perhaps you should just talk to him right away, and then you can spend the rest of the day with me. And tonight we'll...sleep beside each other here at the precinct in our charging stations. And then tomorrow we can...have a good day. Make a better first day than this one. And you can show me other things that I can make my hobby." It was really helping him, thinking about all of the good things that were going to come after this one talk with Reed.

"It's...It's going to be alright. I'll be fine, if you want to talk to him now."

Connor smiled brightly at him, absolutely loving the confidence of thinking about the aftermath. Though, for Connor, he was.. Slightly hoping he’d stick with the ‘talk when he gets a chance’ gimmick! But now he can’t just say no, he’s the older brother, he’s supposed to set a good example!

“All of that does sound nice, doesn’t it?.. I.. Suppose i should get it over with then!.. Eh heh heh.. ..Now.. This is what i want to do with this, okay?.. I want you to head over to my desk once we leave this room. You go to my desk, I’ll find Reed, sound good?”

He gave a hopeful smile, trying to keep the positive light in check despite the looming shadow growing in his mind.

Conrad nodded.

“I’ll go to your desk, you’ll find Reed. Of course.” Shaking himself, he stood up tall, preparing himself to be a properly functioning android when he left. Only Connor could know he was…feeling things. The other humans had to think he was just another android. Being an android that felt and asked questions was just begging to be hurt again.

He walked over to Connor’s desk, discreetly taking a kleenex from the next desk to clean up the spare blue blood on his face. His uniform was a lost cause, but it would evaporate by tomorrow and then be visible to him and Connor only, and even then only if they were scanning for it. He would put in a request for Captain Fowler to get him another uniform…When Connor returned. Or perhaps tomorrow. For now, he waited patiently for Connor to come back and tried not to search for him.

As soon as Connor had left Conrads field of view, his emotions began to spill. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples, taking a look around to find the humans current position. His joints began to shake as he made his way through the building. His stress was running high. So, to combat this, he decided to jig with his coin in hopes of calming himself down.

All he had to do was approach him. But what was he even going to say? It had to be.. What he wanted to say. Not a quick slap on the wrist, please don’t do that again, leave and hope he listens. It has to be a lesson. Once Gavin had entered his sight, he felt a large choke in his throat begin to rise, close to popping.

He could hear his footsteps as he came closer. Connor made his appearance, fixing his tie and readjusting his vest. Then, as a planned greeting, he began to speak. ..Or, tried too. That choke in his throat seemed to be too much for him.

“A-gh.. I’m-.. I’m sorry, um..”

Connor took a step back and swallowed hesitantly, a shivery breath revealing his frightened nature.

“I’ve.. Come to speak about the incident with Conr.. RK900.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Connor's gonna teach that big bad boy Reed a lesson! Or something. I've been amazed by the comments so far, thanks for reading this little RP!


	7. Scolding

Gavin turned, raising his eyebrows.

"The incident? Aww, did your pathetic little baby brother come crawling to mommy? Did you tell him you'd protect him? You have to follow through with your promises, don't you? That's why you're here, even though you're shaking in your stupid little shoes." He laughed.

"Your little brother begged me to put his thirium pump back. He said whatever I wanted him to say. I think it was the first time I've ever liked an android. It actually performed its function. It said what it was told to say, did what it was told to do...Why can't all androids be like that, hmm? That is why it's the latest model, right?" He laughed again waving a hand.

"You've successfully scolded me. You've done your due diligence. Run back to your cowering little brother now, prick."

Connors fear increased. Unfortunately, it was obvious. Although, hearing that, it.. Made him mad, too. He put on a stern, yet nervous look and gave a small lean.

“Th.. That’s not right, Detective Reed, that’s just not okay.. I understand your disliking of androids, but, to be so cruel towards them isn’t acceptable, especially not in a professional working environment. I.. I can’t let you do that again..”

He was mainly speaking through his minds mouth, as this was most likely he’d get any words out at all. He began to play with his hands and rub around the rim of his quarter, keeping himself somewhat cool.

“He only followed your orders because he had no other choice. He played it smart. Because he knew if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have gotten that pump back. I just-.. Please just try to remember that you scared him so bad. He’s scared, and hurt, and petrified, and I’m not asking you to apologize, just.. Stay away from him. You made your point, and that.. Should be the end of it. Uh- P-Please..”

“Oh…I scared him?” He didn’t look sincere, not at all, but then he sighed.

“You are right, though. It wasn’t suitable for a professional environment. I’ll keep it professional next time, and all the time. I won’t even punch him out. I’ll be a good professional boy, and I expect your little bro to do the same, got it?” He shrugged.

“Glad we could come to an understanding or whatever. I promise I won’t do it again. No way am I losing my job because I beat up an android.” He turned and walked out, calling out “Tell your bro I’m sorry or whatever.”

Connor could feel a sort of distrust with each word he said. Though, perhaps that was just the anxiety? The paranoia? He merely offered a nervous smile and a nod, his face becoming rather flustered as he turned to make him leave. He hurried away as if he didn’t move fast enough, he’d be.. Attacked or something. It was creeping down his neck, okay?

He quickly swerved around and spotted both his brother and his desk, smiling as he rushed over to meet him, placing a hand onto his shoulder as he arrived. His mood definitely showed he was effected by the encounter.

“Hah.. I, um.. I fixed it!.. I even got an apology for you!.. I sensed some sarcasm, but.. I don’t think you’ll have to worry much about him anymore!..”

“Are you sure? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Conrad scanned Connor over and over, looking for signs of injury, but there was nothing.

“…He didn’t hurt you…” He finally concluded, “And he apologized?” After a few moments of silence Conrad sighed.

 

“He was probably just in a bad mood or something. Gavin…from what I’ve seen of him…doesn’t seem like the type to be sincere about anything, so I bet the sarcasm was just to cover up the fact that he was apologizing. I can buy him some donuts or something as a peace offering tomorrow, to let him know it’s okay. I…I’m scared of him, but…I want to forgive him. If…if things really get better after this, then we’ll just call it a freak accident and carry on with our lives.”

Connor seemed quiet. Maybe he’s just a bit shaken too. Rubbing his hands together, he seemed to distant himself at the description of Reed’s nature.

“He’s.. A good man. ..But when he’s bad, he’s really bad.. I should have said something either way. I guess i was just.. Scared to mention something like that so early into meeting, ha.. I’m sorry. B-But, I don’t think you should proceed any interaction with him, Conrad. He’s not a very.. Welcoming person. He might get mad if we show up more times than necessary..”

His mood was a bit hard to pinpoint. He didn’t want to justify Reeds actions, or make him seem better than he was, but.. He also didn’t want to spray the image that Reed is.. Terrible? He was good. Sometimes.

"Perhaps you are right." They were in public; he'd almost forgotten. No way was he going to act emotional in front of these humans. "I will refrain from interacting with Detective Reed unless it becomes necessary. It is three-fifty pm, and many of the officers appear to be getting ready to leave. Perhaps we ought to retire to our charging stations, once the paperwork is finished. Tomorrow we can start fresh and get work done. If we get the chance to go out in the field, I would like to demonstrate my heightened scanning abilities. I am quite adept in my field, and I am very prou...that is, I expect you will approve." No way was he showing emotions in front of humans. Emotions were only for Connor. Who knew how the humans would react, especially given what Reed had done. He'd apologized, but...who knew if that was really genuine? Only time would tell.


End file.
